Back Home!
by KrissySmith
Summary: So this is when they all are done fighting Asrus. Maka has a secret, and Soul's worried crazy about her. Black*Star and Tsubaki have a major accident. Kid says sorry to Lord Death for doubting him. Even more happens! Find out more by reading Back Home!:
1. Chapter 1: The Missing!

MAKA'S POV.

It's been a week now since Soul, Kid, Liz, Patty, Black*Star, Tsubkai, and I have fought the Asrus. I don't think I'll ever forget him or the battle...the pain of my side and the nightmares of Asrus just won't let me forget! But I guess thats what happens when you fight off the strongest guy ever.

BOOM!

A basketball just hit me in the head. _I swear I'm killing whoever threw that at me_I thought to myself.

"SORRY MAKA!" It was Black*Star "But you know...You should really be paying attention and then maybe you won't get hit in the face!" He laughed. _I'm killing that boy one day..._

Inseatd of replying and probably starting a big old fight, I just picked up my book and walked away.

_I don't get it! I mean I was the one who was peaceful just reading my book and I wasn't even distracting them_I blahed on. _Ugh! It's all Black*Star's fault..ALL THE TIME! I can't believe that little-_I fell to my knees, cluging my side. _It hurts again...I can't keep ignoring this pain. it hurts too much._Tears sreamed down my face from the pain as I had a flashback of the battle with Asrus. _How...much longer...can I go on...like this? It's not right..It hurts so much..I can't bear the pain._I got up to my feet, took a step, and fell again. _Damn it!_I got up again. _I will be stronger...I will NOT GIVE UP!_I took 2 more steps, _There we go..yeah, just keep going._

"MAKA!" Somebody behind me screamed and they scared me so I fell again.

"Maka, you okay?" It was Soul.

"Uh...Yeah. Aren't you playing basketball with the others?" I was trying to get up. _Can't..let..him...know._

"I was..but...I was worried." He confessed.

"About?"

"You, silly!"

"Oh...well I'm fine, so you can go back and play basketball with ther others"

"Oh really? If you're so fine then why are you on the ground?"

_Damn it_I thought to myself

"Oh you know...Just admiring the ground. It's really pretty you know with all the different kind of...trash"

Soul laughed. "Maka, you can tell me anything!"

_I wish I could say the same to you...But you are already keeping secrets..._

I signed "I'm fne, Soul. Go back to your game, now. I'll be okay" I added a smile to the end

"Alright.." Soul signed and then he walked away.

_Okay...Now I just got to get up without hurt myself!_I started to get up. _TOO..LATE. Damn it. You think if i stay here a random stranger will carry me home?_

Soul's POV.

Is Maka really keeping secrets from me? I thought to myself. _It looked as if she couldn't move her legs..like they were broken..or hurt. Maybe from the battle with Asrus?_

"SOUL!" Black*Star called. "Is Maka alright?"

"She said she was fine..." I signed, again.

"So she said was fine, but how did she look?" Kid asked.

"Well she was on the ground..It looked as if she fell or something. All I know is she wouldn't tell me." I confessed.

"Hmm, something's definely up with her." Kid said.

We all nodded in agreement.

"OH WELL! LETS GET ON WITH THIS BASKETBALL GAME!" Black*Star said breaking the awkward silence, and so we did get on with the game.

We finished the game serval hours later the score was 88-79. Black*Star's team won, with Black*Star he had Patty and myself. On the other team was Kid, Tsubkai, Liz, and Crona.

"Ahh! That was a ncie game!" Liz called out.

"Mmmhmm!" Patty agreed

"Hey Soul, is everything alright with you?" Tsubkai questioned.

_Damb..I lost my grip of reality again..._"Huh? Oh. Yeah!" I said

"You're worried about Maka aren't you? Well, so am I." Tsubkai whispered to me.

"Can you blame me? I should of stayed with her, I shouldn't of left her out there alone for all I can know she could be lost..or..worse...hurt." I signed

"Oh Soul, Maka's a strong girl. She's probably at home reading a book!"

"Yeah...I hope you're right."

"Well, the game's over..you can go check on her now."

"Right! Thanks Tsubkai!" I spirited away. "BYE GUYS! CYA LATER!"

_I got to find Maka. What kind of person leaves another person__hurt__on the ground all alone? Uncool. So uncool._

I finally reached Maka's and my apartment, I opened the door to our house and the TV was off. Everything was so..quiet. I raced to her room..but stopped right before it. I slowly opened the door...nothing. She's not here! _Where could she possible be?_My hert raced..what kind of cool partner am I? No..I'm not a cool partner. _I__MUST__find her!_

MAKA'S POV.

"Alright, thanks Proffessor Stein! Cya tomorrow in class!" I called down the hallway. _That was very nice of Professor Stein to invite me over and help me out. I guess its what I get for sitting on the ,I got to get back to the house before anybody notices I've been gone for hours. But it was too late Soul was already there..at the house_

"Hey Soul!" I called to him.

"MAKA!" He hugged me. He NEVER hugs me! "God damn it, Maka. You had me worried as fuck!"

"Sorry, I went over Professor Stein's to discuss some things, no need to worry!"

"Alright.." He ywaned. "Get some sleep, tomorrow we're going back to school."

"Okay, you too!"

MAKA'S DREAM

_Its pitch black...NO. Wait! The sky! It's...RED? NO..WHO WHO'S THAT?_

There he was..Asrus..standing over me, he was at leats 20 feet tall. He gripped my side.

"This payback for killing me, little gir." Asrus said while laughing.

I screamed.

"STOP!" I called with whatever was left of my breathe. Tears..they came pooring down my face.

"SOUL! TSUBKAI! BLACK*STAR! KID! CRONA! LIZ, PATTY! PROFESSOR STEIN! LORD DEATH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The tears came down faster and the pain grew.

A figure appeared out of nowhere.

"S-s-s-soul?"

"Hello Maka" He smirked.

"SOUL! HELP ME. PLEASE!"

"Why should I? You've been a bad friend lately..Keeping secrets from us. Goodbye Maka. Have a nice day" He walked away...laughing.

"NO! SOUL, PLEASE. I'M SORRY. SOUL! I'M SORRY"

Asrus gripped my side harder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed louder then I ever could before and as for the tears they came down harder.

"SOMEONE..HELP ME!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Great HeckHound!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOULEATER OR THE CHARACTERS. ENJOY!

SOUL'S POV.

I woke up hearing screaming...Maka! It was Maka who's screaming!

"Maka!" I nudged her. _Wake up, Maka! What's going on with you, lately?_

Her eyes flashed open.

"Maka..."

"Soul!" She hugged me and started to cry.

I wiped away one of her tears. "Stop crying, Maka" ou're fine now. I'm here."

"Soul, I'm sorry!" She started to sob. "I've been keeping secrets from you! Soul..I'm so sorry! I know, I haven't been the best partner or friend lately. I'm sorry. You have every right to hate me and leave me alone with Asrus to feel that pain. I'm...I'm sorry!"

I just stood there stunned. _Secrets? Asrur? Pain? What the hell is she talking about?_

"Maka...Tell me about your dream, please." I let my head fall a little.

"Okay...The...we..." She stuttered. "Asrus...came to me, he" She gripped her side. "Soul, when the battle happened I was wounded...he like ripped my side...I've been hiding it from you guys...to stay..." She could barely get anything out, "strong. But that's not all. In my dream Asrus came and he gripped my side again. And...you...you were there,"

_I was? I have a feeling I wasn't doing any good in her dream._

"You told me how I was keeping secrets, and being a bad partner and friend. You were right. I am a bad partner and friend! I'M SORRY, SOUL!" She sobbed harder.

"Maka...you aren't a bad partner or friend. A bad partner wouldn't of ever told me that...but you did. You're the coolest partner a weapon could ever have." I wiped another tear from her face. "Now, stop crying and let's get ready for school. And if you don't mind...can I see how bad your side is?"

She lifted her shirt up to the point where you could see it. It was bruised. Black and purple ALL over. It looked like someone took a bat and hit her 10x times hard. _How could she possible pull of hiding that? Damn.._

"Maka, before class...we're getting that checked out, whether you like it or not. And, I'll be by your side. I promise." All Maka did was nob. "Now get changed."

Maka and I got to school earlier so we could get her checked out and still make it to class on time. Which, we pretty much did. We got her checked out and the nurse said that Maka needs to rest and no missions until she gets better. I guess you could say that I'm fine with that, just as long as my master gets better then I'm fine.

"SOUL! MAKA!" The _great _Black*Star called from his seat. He was sitting next to Tsubaki as usual.

Our first class, Proffers Steins.

"Hey Black*Star!" I said while high-fiving him.

Tsubaki and Maka started chatting to each other.

Kid, Liz, and Patty then came over to us.

"Hey Kid!" Black*Star screamed, "Hello Black*Star, Tusbaki, Soul, Maka."

"Hi!" We all returned.

"ALRIGHT CLASS!" Proffer Stein yelled. "Let's start class."

_You know...I wonder if Maka can hide that bruise if she's hiding anything else._I thought to myself, looking at where her bruise is. _I can't believe__my own __master can't even trust me enough to let me know she's hurt. It wouldn't make her any less strong, to let us know. It just makes her stupid to hide it from us!_

_Oh, Maka...Can't you see what you're doing..._

"Soul! Why don't you tell us the answer?" Proffer Stein called breaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I stared at him in confusion,

"Just as I thought." And Stein went on with his lesson.

"Soul!" Maka whispered to me and nudged me.

"Yeah?" I whispered back.

"Pay attention!" She hissed at me.

"Err," I rolled my eyes.

"Soul, Soul, Soul,..." Maka giggled.

Class ended in the LONGEST 20 minutes ever. I swear as soon as he said 'class dismissed' I FLEW out of there. I like his lessons in all but I have bigger things on my mind, at the moment.

"Hey Soul, Maka! Black*Star and I, well just me, anyway I was wondering if you'd like to join us on a mission. It's a really big mission and I don't think Black*Star and I could tackle it all alone." Tsubaki smiled.

I gave Maka a worried look and she only gave me a determined one back.

"We'd love to, Tsubaki!" Maka said with confidence.

"Err, actually. Tsubaki, we'll have to pass. I was really hurt in battle and it might take some time to recover. Very sorry." I lied and started to walk away while pulling Maka with me.

"Oh, okay! Cya later then guys!" Tsubaki called after us.

"Soul..." Maka pouted. "Why did you do that? We need to catch up on making you a death sych!"

"Maka, you're so stupid at times. We can't take on any missions until..." I lowered my voice, "you get better."

I know Maka wanted to keep her pain a secret, even though I didn't fully support that...I had to respect it for Maka.

"Soul, you're the stupid one!" She shouted at me, "THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU. EVERYBODY TREATS ME LIKE I'M A LITTLE KID AND I'M SICK AND TIRED OF IT!" She ran away.

_Fuck, I'm screwed now._

NORMAL POV.

Tsubaki and Black*Star decided to take on the mission alone, even though they knew it was risky.

"COME ON, TSUBAKI!" Black*Star screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO KEEP MY LITTLE FANS WAITING." He joked.

10 minutes later and they arrived at their spot where they were going to fight the accident Heckhound. He breathes fire, apparently and he is a super big dog.

"Ugh...I don't see it! WHERE IS IT? Ahahahaha, it's probably scared of my awesomeness!" He joked once more.

Suddenly the ground started to shake.

"TSUBAKI!" Black*star called. "Right!" Tsubaki replied. And she turned into her normal weapon form.

The Heckhound popped out of the ground. He was a bright red with yellow streks all over. He was at least 9 feet tall and 6 feet wide.

"Black*Star.." Tsubaki's voice shooked.

"Yeah, Tsubaki?" Black*Star on the other hand had a bunch of confidence in his voice and even Tsubaki noticed that.

"Never mind. Let's just finish this guy off and get our soul, so you can turn me into one of Death's personal weapons and so you can surpass god." Tsubaki smiled.

"Right!" He shouted back.

At first all was going right for the young master and weapon. They were winning. Every attack they did weaken the huge beast.

"It's working, Black*Star. Let's keep this up!" Tsubaki called. Black*Star winked at her, and Tsubaki blushed.

"ENCHANTED SWORD MODE, TSUBAKI! LET'S FINISH HIM OFF!" Black*Star screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Okay!" She yelled back.

Tsubaki changed her form to enchanted sword mode. Black*Star charged to the Heckhound not even taking notice of what _exactly _he was doing.

Then just as Black*Star was going into for his big move, he collapsed.

"BLACK*STAR!" Tsubaki called and changed back into her human form.

The HeckHound growled.

Tsubaki knew...right then and there...what was going to happen next.

"Black*Star...I'm sorry." Tsubaki felt a tear fall down her cheek. "I-I-I got to tell you something...I...I love you, Black*Star," And Tsubaki kissed Black*Star on the lips just as the Heckhound breathed fire to them...and in just 10 seconds...

It. All. Ended.

A/N: OOH, THIS WAS GOOD, RIGHT?;D HAHA:) I HOPED YOU ENJOYED! CHAPTER 3 COMING OUT NEXT WEEK:)!

-KRISSY3


	3. Chapter 3: Everybody Knows!

**KID'S POV.**

_2 Weeks...and I still haven't seen my father yet...I'm nervous. But, I must stand up to this fear! I will face my father!_ _Here..we...go..._

I opened up the door to the death room slowly and carefully. I walked down the path way at a steady speed. I decided to leave Liz & Patty at home, this was personal family matters. Even though they pretty much were family, I guess we could just say this is between me and Lord Death, aka my father.

"Father." I said firmly.

"Yo yo Kid! Whassssssss up?" He replied.

"Father, I'm-I'm sorry for doubting you, for everything. I'm so sorry Father! Please forgive me." I fell to the ground.

"Kid." He sounded serious. _He never sounds serious_.

I looked up.

"This won't be the last time you may ever doubt me, but that's only life. Now get up, Son." He patted my back.

"Th-th-thank you, Father" I smiled.

"No probl-" He tried to make it out but someone came running and interrupted him.

"LORD DEATH!" It was Sid.

"Yo yo yo, how's it hanging Sid?" My father replied all coolly.

"Two students..." He gasped for breathe. "Took on the HeckHound mission" He gasped again _Tsubaki and Black*Star took the mission...Oh no..._ "And they are really hurt. One's" He gasped AGAIN "Dying" He finally got out.

"BUT WAIT. BLACK*STAR AND TSUBAKI TOOK ON THAT MISSION..." I yelled before my father could comment.

"Yes, Kid. I'm very sorry. I think its best if you go and support them." My father finally got his chance to speak.

"Right!" I ran to the exit.

I called up Liz and Patty on the way to the nursery and told them what happened and I told them to get Soul and Maka. But instead on my way to the nursery I encountered Soul.

"SOUL!" I screamed.

"Hey, Kid." He replied coolly.

"Black*Star and Tsubaki got hurt badly on their mission and apparently one of them..." I didn't make it all the way I _couldn't_ it, it hurt...to know that one of your close friends are slowly heading to the end of the road right now.

"Spit it out, Kid!" Soul shooked me.

"One of them...are dying, right now. As. We. Speak." I felt like something took a dragger and put it right through my heart.

Soul's eyes widen and he started to run to the nursery. "WELL, COME ON KID! DON'T STAND THERE LIKE A FOOL!" He shouted. I nodded and started running myself.

When Soul and I reached the nursery we were told we were not aloud to see them yet and that they are going through major pain. _Come on, Tsubaki and Black*Star! You guys better make it through this!_

**MAKA'S POV.**

_I can't believe, Soul! Grr._

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, letting out all my angry out. "SOUL, DAMN YOU!" I screamed once more.

"MAKA!" Yelled two girls.

I turned around.

It was Liz. And. Patty.

"Hey Liz, Patty." I said, acting like nothing happened.

They were gasping for their breathe. It looks like they've been running forever.

"Maka, we have something important to tell you and its really bad news." Liz finally spoke.

_Ugh, bad news is the last damn thing I freakin' need. I don't want to hear this, no matter how important it is. It can wait._

"Nah, I'll pass. Not interested for bad news at the moment. I've already had my share of bad news of the day." I explained.

"Maka!" Liz slapped me. "You god damn idiot!"

"You sound like Soul." I scolded. _Great...this is just what I need._

"Maka, listen to me...Please. You're friends are at the nursery, we got to go support them."

A million thoughts just went through my head as she said: 'friends, nursery, support'.

"WHO IS IT?" I was shaking.

"Black*Star...and Tsubaki-"

Before Liz could say any more I ran off to the nursery.

"MAKA, WAIT!" Liz called after me

_No...I'm done waiting. I'M COMING TSUBAKI AND BLACK*STAR!_

"This is all our fault" I whispered to myself.

**SOUL'S POV.**

"This is all our fault" I said in a low voice.

"What was that, Soul?" Kid questioned me.

"Oh, nothing. I just said it's all Maka and my fault. If we would of went with them then we could of made sure this never happened." I confessed.

"Soul, don't beat yourself up. Nobody knew this was going to happen." Kid reassured me.

"TSUBAKI, BLACK*STAR, SOUL, KID!" A young dumb girls voice came from the distance.

_Tiny-tits,_I thought to myself. I smiled.

"SOUL, KID!" She screamed again.

_And there she goes._

Maka somehow managed to trip. She fell face first to the floor. I got by her side.

"We good?" I questioned.

"We good." Maka returned with a smile.

She got up and asked how they are doing.

"We're not really sure, at the moment. The doctors aren't really telling us anything." Kid answered her question.

Maka gripped her side when Kid said the word 'doctors'. I looked at her with a worried look. She gave me a worried look back. And Kid on the other hand starred at us like we had 5 heads.

"Is everything alright with you guys?" He asked.

Maka and I both nodded. Lying.

**A/N: Hey guys, o:. Chapter 3 woo! :D Chapter 4 will be out soon ;o. Btw if you guys like SoulEater AMVS then check out my videos^-^ My youtube name is: Krissy Smith. Check them out. c': I work hard on them:]!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Trip!

**A/N: BLAH. HEY GUYS :D SO HERE'S CHAPTER 4 ^-^ ENJOY3 :D CHAPTER 5 COMING SOON;D PLEASE REVIEW THANKS~**

**SOUL'S POV.**

It's been two days since we've heard about the accident with Tsubaki & Black*Star. We still can't go in to see them. We've never left that door...Kid, Liz, Patty, Maka, and I have been at their door waiting to see how they are or to get a report saying 'they're okay, you may go in'. But all we get is a 'you may not go in yet, and they're making their way back...' It's egging at us...We just want to see them.

I pounded my fist at the floor and Maka looked at me she could see the anger that flashed in my eyes. That hurt that followed behind the anger and the sadness that came last.

Maka sighed and hugged me.

This is hurting us all.

The door flew open, and we all quickly got to our feet. Professor Stein came out, we all starred at him waiting for him to speak.

"You may go in..." He walked away. He didn't seem too happy.

We walked in.

There they were!

Tsubaki was on the left bed staring at Black*Star with tears in her eyes, she was awake.

Black*Star was on the right bed, he had his eyes close.

"TSUBAKI!" Maka screamed and went over to her bed and hugged her.

"Maka..." Tsubaki said and started to cry.

Liz and Patty went over to comfort her.

Kid and I went over to look at Black*Star.

"So he's the one who died, huh?" Kid said.

"I guess." I let my head fall. _My best friend...Dead._

"What!" Maka came over to us. '_She must of heard us.'_

"What did you just say, Kid!" She looked at Kid with anger in her eyes.

"Black*Star's dead." Kid replied.

Maka looked stunned. Liz and Patty just looked away. Tsubaki started to silently cry again.

"Bu-Bu-Bu-But. He...He can't be! He-" Maka choked on her own words.

"He is, Maka. We have to accept that." Kid said with no problem.

_Kid, you're acting like you don't care, like it doesn't affect you. But I know just as damn well you're upset..._

"This is my entire fault." Maka whispered.

"No, Maka. It's not." I whispered back.

"Ye-Ye-Yes it is, Soul." She looked like she was going to cry. "If-If I would have just been stronger, then I could have helped them."

"What! Maka stop this, right now! You got hurt, we couldn't do anything. This isn't about being stronger, Maka!" I shooked her.

Maka ignored me and walked over to Tsubaki and sat next to her with her head on Tsubkai's bed. She just sat there, not speaking, not looking at anyone, not even moving.

The door flew open again.

"Excuse me, children. I must get this body out of here." A random dude said.

The dude went in to touch Black*Star but Kid slapped the dude's hand. The dude starred at him.

"You will NOT call this a body. You will call this 'The Great Black*Star' and you will handle his body nicely. If I hear that you treated it disrespectfully then I will punish you." Kid snapped at the dude.

The dude's eyes widen.

"Y-Y-Yes, Sir. I'm-I'm-I'm sorry, Death The Kid." The dude bowed and picked up Black*Star's body respectfully.

We all watched as Black*Star's body was carried out...

**2 WEEKS LATER.**

We all decided to play Basketball as we normally did. It wasn't the same, without someone so stupid being so cocky. It sucked. Tsubaki's too depressed to play. Maka's sitting next to Tsubaki, depressed too, blaming herself for the accident. Kid's not focus on anything. Liz is trying to help Kid and Tsubaki. And Patty's in her own wonderland.

I want to scream. This isn't right.

"Maka," I said with my head lowered and my voice calm and cool.

Maka starred up at me, tooken by surprise.

"Let's go." I spoke once more.

"Oh, okay. How come, Soul? What about the game?" She looked at me still confused.

"We have somewhere to be and the game is over. Kid's unfocused, Liz is trying to help him, and Lord Death knows what Patty is freakin' doing."

Maka nodded.

"Goodbye Tsubaki. Call me tonight, okay?" Maka said and gave Tsubaki a hugged.

Tsubaki hugged her back and replied with 'ok.'

Maka and I started to walk off.

"Soul.."

"Yes, Maka?"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere."

I looked up at the sky, it was getting dark.

"Soulllllll" Maka whined.

"Yes, Maka?" I said once again.

"It's getting dark, I think we should go home."

"No, Maka. We went off to do something and we are going to do it." I said firmly.

_I can't tell her just yet what we are going to do._

We arrived at Professor Stein's house 15 minutes later.

"Stay out here, Maka. I need to talk to Professor Stein, alone. Then after we are done, I promise we'll do one more thing, THEN we will go home." I said while walking to the door.

"Okay." Maka was unsure, I knew it.

I looked back and smiled at her.

I walked right in...

"Professor Stein?" I called out.

"Yes? Oh, Hey Soul!" Professor Stein popped out of nowhere. "What do you need?"

"I need to know something..." I replied.

"Like what, Soul?"

"Is-is-is Black*Star really dead?"

"I'm afraid so, Soul."

"Was there ANYTHING you could have done?"

"Nope."

"Not even make him into a zombie like Sid?" I started to get louder. This isn't good.

"I'm sorry, Soul."

"Okay," I turned away. "That's all I needed to know..." I started to walk to the door.

"Soul, wait."

I turned and started walking to him.

"Let's be honest, Soul. This isn't the real reason you came. We both know that you know there was nothing I could have done. Why did you really come, Soul?"

"Because of Maka..."

**A/N: Was it good?:D Please review I love reading them^-^ Thanks!~**

**Youtube: Krissy Smith {I make videos ! }**

**-KS**


End file.
